You Scared Me
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: Faith's thoughts in 'Anywhere But Here' When Bosco gets shot and crashes through a second story window.
1. Faith's POV

An- This is Faith's point of view in the episode in which Bosco tackles the man who is suspected of shooting the paramedic Jerry, out a window. Hope you enjoy!  
  
*You Scared Me*  
  
  
  
You scared the livin' shit outa me today. Do you know what was racing through my head when I heard those gunshots?! I was actually hoping that you were shooting at a uncoprative squatter!  
  
~*~  
  
The day started out pretty normal eh? Everyone was still recovering from the shock of Jerry being shot. You said the EMS shoulda waited for us, the cops. You said that they shoulda been more careful...like you. I laughed at that remark, you careful? As if. Anyways, when that motorist complained about "unsanitary" people hiding out in a run down building, you decided to prove to me how you could help out the community if you wanted to. So you headed towards the address the man gave you, dragging me along of course.  
  
We were nearly done and I left you to round up the rest of the remaining "squatters" while I led the other ones outside. Thats when all the police cars, ambulances and firetrucks arrived.  
  
I asked Sully what the hell was going on just as the ESU and detectives arrived on scene. Sully explained that the man that had shot Jerry was believed to be inside.  
  
My blood stood cold when he told me that, I remember whispering that you were inside, rounding up the last of the squatters. Sully instantly notified everyone on scene that "Officer Boscorelli" was inside the building, unaware of the man that could be inside there with him. One of the detectives pratically ordered me to try and contact you through my CB. I tried, but my heart sank when I remembered that you had the bad radio today...and that I had told you to simply turn it off...that we would just use mine for the day.  
  
I had just informed Sully and anyone else that was listening about what I had just recalled. Suddenly, shots were fired from above, on the second storey. Oh shit, was all I could yell as I rushed into the building, fellow officers followed me in, some I knew...some I had never seen or spoken to before in my entire life.  
  
Everyone stationed themselves down the second storey hallway. The hallway that held one of the rooms that you and that son of a bitch were in. Sully and I stood on either side of the door that stood in the middle of the hallway. We signaled to the other officers that we had seen the man, who was currently pacing back and forth, with your guns in his hands. Sully looked over at me, I couldn't see you and I guess he was trying to reassure me without using words. To tell the truth, it didn't help much...I was scared to death that you were already dead. Thats when the jackass went beserk and started to fire straight through the door, straight at me and the other officers that were outside. I can still hear the young mans shrill screams, he didn't want to go to jail.  
  
There was one particular shot that went through the wall, it whistled by my right cheek, missing me by a mere inch and a half. I sucked in a deep breath at how close that was, when I suddenly noticed a peep hole the bullet had created. It allowed me to look into the room without much trouble. You scared the shit outa me to say the least, you were lying on the ground...motionless. I thought you were dead.  
  
Another array of bullets were shot, forcing me to duck down away from the hole and cover my head. I still was not sure if you were dead or alive. The shooting suddenly ceased, I could hear the sounds of an empty gun trying to be used. Sully shouted beside me, he was asking if anyone was hurt. There were mumbled reply's, all of them in which said the same thing, "I'm fine." I was slowly starting to come back to my senses when I heard something that brought me straight back down to earth....you voice.  
  
Warm, glorious swept through me as I heard you weakly order the man to put his hands up above his head. I knew you had been shot somewhere, I could tell by your voice. But I also knew that the vest must of stopped the bullet from tearing through your flesh like butter. Just as I and the others were about to step in and give you a hand, we heard the crash.  
  
I had just stepped through the doorway when I saw the man reach for his hidden gun...the one that had probably shot Jerry. I drew out my own gun, half expecting you to shoot him, but you amazed me when you didn't even try to fire a shot.  
  
Your just full of surprises Bosco, I still can't believe you tackled that guy out the window! You can be such an idiot sometimes...ya know? From now on I think I'll call you brave idiotic cop. That suits you perfectly.  
  
Maybe you didn't realize that you could of been killed. But it was two storeys up for gods sake! I didn't have time to react when you two flew out that dirty window. I remember racing towards the now shattered window and looking down below, just to see you being swarmed by very, very worried people..mostly EMS. I reconized the faces of Kim, Jimmy, Bobby and Ty Davis, all of which were trying to get to you without much success.  
  
I screamed your name for all it was worth. You were either in to much pain to hear and respond to my call, or you were simply unconscious...oblivous to what was going on around you. I heard Sully curse from behind me, having just realized fully what had just happened.  
  
We both flew back down the stairs, explaining what had just happened to the other officers as we went...not even slowing down a bit.  
  
Soon we were back outside. Before I knew it, I was being packed away into a bus by Kim, you lay beside me on a gurney. Once we were settled in, Kim told Bobby to floor it. Sully was riding with the injured suspect, Davis was following in their RMP. Kim had started to explain what injuries you had sustained, all that I could really think about however, was the fact that she said it looked like you would be fine. It was kinda hard to believe...after all that you'd been through.  
  
You were awake in the bus and kept on muttering about how you shoulda shot that "bastard." I simply told you that I was proud that you were my partner and that you had done the right thing. You gave me your million dollar smile before you slipped back into a well deserved sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Now I sit by your bedside and wait for you to waken. Your mom is upstairs in the cafe, getting herself something to drink...she was really worried about you when she first arrived and didn't calm down until the doctor who had worked on you reassured her you were going to be okay. Everyone else on the third watch plan's to swing by after work is over..which is only a few hours from now. I already called Fred and explained what happened. I could sense his frustration as I told him why I was gunna be late. But he thankfully didn't push it and we said good-bye on peaceful terms.  
  
Your eyes suddenly open. I stare into your brillant blue orbs and say without thinking, "Welcome back brave idiotic cop."  
  
R+R  
  
How was it?? Good?? Bad?? Please let me know!! Bosco's POV is next so READ it lol!  
  
-BoScOsGuRl- 


	2. Bosco's POV

I decided to take up somebodys request and added BOSCO'S POV to this story. I didn't have to do this so I expect some REVIEWS!  
  
*You Scared Me*  
  
All I wanted to do was prove to you that I could be helpful to the community. I guess I got more then I bargained for eh?  
  
I can't believe it all began with that paramedic, Jerry. I mean, I barely know the guy! But you know me, I wanted to prove you wrong...so I tried, and landed in some pretty deep shit like I do everytime I try to be someone I'm not.  
  
I remember you telling me to 'round up the last of the squatters while you led the others outside. I had half the mind to argue with you...tell you that YOU could get the last one's. But now I'm grateful I didn't.  
  
I remember walking up to that guy, his face was turned away from me so I couldn't see his face. He was slumped in that wooden chair in such an akward position that I actually thought he was dead. Especially when he didn't listen to me when I told him to get off his dirty ass and march outside.  
  
So I brought out my night stick and poked his shoulder about once or twice, maybe a little harder than I shoulda done. Anyways....the next thing I knew he had turned around and shot at me1  
  
I remember a great pain in my chest as I fell backwards. I was pretty sure that I heard people's feet stamping up the chairs, as if they were running. I closed my eyes and pretended to be dead while that jack ass searched me and took away the two guns I kept around my waist. He was muttering crazily and his breath smelt of liqour.  
  
He suddenly went beserk and started to shoot at the door and hallway outside. My mind kept screaming that you were probably out there, what if he shot you? He suddenly ceased fire and started to pace again. He shoved the guns up to my face and whispered, "I should kill you cop...what happened is none of your god damn business...." I thought for sure I was dead meat. But to my great surprise, he didn't shoot me and got up instead, he continued to fire at the door and hallway. Which made me wish he had wasted the bullets on me, what if he hit you? I would never forgive myelf. It's my fault anyways, I got myself into this mess...and dragged you along for the ride.  
  
Suddenly, the shooting stops and I can hear the clicking sound's of empty guns trying to be fired. I slowly reached down towards my ankle and pulled out the small gun I kept hidden there. I got up without a sound, even though my chest was in terrible pain. "Freeze, put your hands up." I ordered, my gun pointing at the mans chest. He slowly backed towards the window as he set the guns down on the floor and put his hands up slowly.  
  
I slowly moved towards him as I heard sounds in the hall. I was slightly distracted, as I was thinking about you, when the man suddenly reached down towards his waist. Without thinking, I lunged towards the man and tackled him out the window, causing him to drop the knife he had been reaching for, I also dropped my gun.  
  
The next thing I felt was pain, pain all over my body. People rushed towards me..Kim and Bobby's faces swam in and out of view. I could of sworn I heard you scream my name...but I was in so much pain I couldn't tell for sure. I weakly muttered your name but I doubted that even a person a foot away would of heard me.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was loaded into an ambulance, with you beside me, a neckbrace was around my neck and I was hooked up to an IV . I kept on muttering, "I shoulda shot that bastard." But I remember you telling me that you were proud to be my partner. I grinned at you and felt all my anger and pain go away. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-*-  
  
When I awoke in the hospital..an IV sticking out of me arm and pain all over my body, you said the most oddest thing to me...you said, "Welcome back brave idiotic cop."  
  
THE END (For sure this time!)  
  
It was short but, quality..not quantity! Please R+R My sis is rushing me to finish so she can go on so it might be a bit messy!  
  
BoScOsGuRl/Ashley 


End file.
